Alisa
How Alisa entered the Tourney Deep within a lush and thriving forest lies a heavily defended research facility. This facility was a research institute named after its director, Bosconovitch. This facility was very important, as it was here that the Mishima Financial Group's most sensitive military equipment was developed. Located at the core of the research center was a room that kept its most prized possession: a clear capsule, in which a young girl slept soundly. Her name: Alisa Bosconovitch. She was confused about Nintendo and entered the Smash Bros. Tourney to get details about various fighters. She felt lonely while in the Smash Bros. Tourney by herself, and she wished for her father, Dr. Bosconovitch, to join her, or she would be very sad. Luckily, her father signed up as well, making Alisa feel happy again. Classic Mode Intro Movie (Bright Beginnings) Alisa is taking an outdoor nap with Xianghua. Alisa says to Xianghua, "I love vacation!" and snores. "Zzzzzz... I love to go sailing on vacation!", Xianghua replies as Banjo the Bear comes up. He says "Guh huh!" and Alisa says "I wish... zzzz... our vacation wasn't over..." Xianghua says, "Yeah, I don't want to go back to reality!" and Xianghua snores a little bit more. Hunter the Cheetah comes in and says "Hurry, guys! The Smash Bros. Tourney is about to start!" Xianghua and Alisa wake up, then Hunter says "Come on, Alisa! Master Hand must be stopped!". The four friends head out to the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Rocket Fist (Neutral) Alisa shoots a rocket out of her fists while shouting "Go, Rocket Fist!". Accelerator (Side) Alisa performs a heavy kick. Flight (Up) Allows Alisa to fly for a short period of time. Triple Click (Down) Alisa performs three downward kicks. Hyper Rocket Fist (Hyper Smash) Alisa shoots four rockets out of her fist while angrily shouting "Go, Rocket Fist!". Sky Rocket Super Punch (Final Smash) Alisa comments "I see you don't approve..." and blasts off, damaging her opponents on contact as she yells "SKY ROCKET SUPER PUNCH!". Her Final Smash causes a One-hit knockout if it hits. Victory Animations #Alisa looks up at the sky with her hands together, spins once, and gives a peace sign with her hand, all while saying "I'm starting to feel better already!". #*Alisa looks up at the sky with her hands together, spins once, and gives a peace sign with her hand, all while saying "HULK SMASH?! Not again..." (Hulk victories only) #Alisa bows with her hand extended while saying "Can't you just fight someone stronger?". #*Alisa bows with her hand extended while saying "Wh-wh-wh-why did you do this?". (Mamoswine victories only) #*Alisa bows with her hand extended while saying "So, do you believe I should keep trying?". And a comet can be heard. (Dormammu/Rock victories only) #Alisa will be lying on the ground, sleeping. You can also hear her snoring. #Alisa points to the screen with her index finger and says "There's a popularity contest and all I have to do is WIN!". She may either be talking to the player or her opponent. Trivia *Alisa was one of the first two Tekken fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Heihachi was confirmed alongside her. *Ling Xiaoyu, who was Alisa's friend in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, and Project X Zone, is Alisa's friend once again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, Alisa isn't the only character who says "I'm starting to feel better already!" after winning a Versus Mode match. Professor Mole from the Spyro the Dragon universe also says this. *Alisa's Sky Rocket Super Punch is identical to Sgt. Byrd's Sky Rocket Super Byrd. *Like in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Alisa's name is pronounced as "Alissa" in this game by the announcer, some playable characters, and some non-playable characters. The characters who pronounced her name like that before this game and during this game are: **The announcer: After selecting her on the Character Select Screen, after she wins a Versus Mode match, after selecting her while setting up a Tourney or Rotation, after a Tourney when the champion is decided, after selecting her on the game's Character Viewer, and on the VS Screen. **Ling Xiaoyu: Numerous times in Tekken: Blood Vengeance and in Xiaoyu's Classic Mode Intro FMV. **Hunter the Cheetah: When he says "Alisa, do you want to do some bow and arrow training?" after a Versus Mode match, as well as in Alisa's Classic Mode Intro FMV. **Mamoswine: When he says "WHAT?! Alisa, you are strong!" after a Versus Mode Match, as well as when he says "What makes you think of that, Alisa?" before a match begins. **Rock: When he says "You are not Alisa Bosconovitch. You are BANGOO Bosconovitch!" after a Versus Mode match. **Siegfried: When he says "I've made up my mind, Alisa!" after a Versus Mode match. **Shin Kamiya: During Alisa's codec conversation about Wario. **Slippy Toad: During Alisa's codec conversation about Falco Lombardi. **Dan Hibiki: During Alisa's codec conversation about Captain Falcon. **Yoda: When he says "Cute you are, Alisa." after a Versus Mode match. **Vera Bosconovitch: During Alisa's codec conversation about various Smash Bros. Tourney participants. *Alisa will say "Um, do you... think I'm coming on too strong?" during her On-Screen Appearance, unless she is fighting Amy and/or Viola. Despite this, the following characters have a special On-Screen Appearance line when they fight Alisa: **Astaroth: Who are you?!?! ANSWER ME!!!! **Cassandra: (while crying) I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT! **Hulk: Hulk will break Metal Man open...LIKE A TIN CAN!!! **Mamoswine: What makes you think of that, Alisa? **Ivy: Have you any EARTHQUAKE?! **Algol: So, you seek "power". Very well, TRY TO SIEZE IT FROM ME! **Dormammu: I will rule this world! **Olcadan: Kiddies should be asleep by now! **Talim: Some thing can only be conveyed through battle! **Raphael: You're quite the rude one... *Mamoswine is the only character in the game to answer Alisa's On-Screen Appearance quote properly, like Xiaoyu did in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. **Xiaoyu's response is "Too strong?! For WHAT?!" in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. **Mamoswine's respone is "What makes you think of that, Alisa?" in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Out of all of the playable characters, Alisa has the loudest snoring while she's sleeping. *Initially, Alisa had the highest voice pitch in the game, similar to how she had the highest voice pitch in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, but she lost the title of having the highest voice pitch to Tira, because Tira's Jolly Side voice in this game mirrors her Jolly Side voice from Soul Calibur IV, which has a higher pitch than anyone's Tekken: Blood Vengeance voice, including Alisa's voice. *The reason Alisa is no longer Lars Alexandersson's partner in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is because Lars is an unlockable character. Lars' new partner is Soul Calibur II's Berserker. *Alisa shares her Japanese voice actress with Juniper. *Banjo is Alisa's rival, even though she never met him. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters